That Night on the Town
by xxCindyxx
Summary: A traumatic experience has left Demyx as a reclose. Now he must look back on that event that has changed him. A Xigdem fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! I haven't written fanfics for a while due to being busy with college and stuff, but since now I'm on break, I can write again! :D So this story is going to be slightly yaoi, but not really fully yaoi (?). This is my first time writing something yaoi or slightly yaoi so I'm sorry if the story will seem dumb lol. Enjoy! -Cindy**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters! They belong to Square Enix!**_

** That Night on the Town**

_That night on the town...that was the night that changed me..._

The golden sun rays of Twilight Town had awoken Demyx in his bed around early noon. His spikey, light brown hair was a mess and his shirt was slightly ripped from his constant clawing at it during his reoccurring nightmare of what happened that cold night while he was in Traverse Town. Demyx let out a long yawn and got out of bed.

"Maybe I should shower to take my mind of things..."

Demyx grabbed a fresh t-shirt from his dresser drawer along with another fresh pair of briefs and walked down the hallway to his bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Demyx quickly closed the curtains of the bathroom window as if he were afraid that something or someone might jump or look through.

"That should do it...now on with my shower."

While showering, Demyx was suddenly hit with a memory. A man was whispering into his ear saying "_I't's cold our there...but I'll warm you up..." _ Demyx quickly snapped out of it and continued with his shower.

After showering, Demyx went downstairs to his kitchen and fixed himself a breakfast only made up of cereal, toast, and orange juice. After breakfast, Demyx heard a knock at his door which made him freeze with fear. What if it was that strange man following him again? With this in mind, Demyx creeped from his kitchen to his front door and looked through the peep hole. A tall man with short, platinum blonde hair and a beard stood waiting infront of the door.

"Phew..it's only Luxord."

With that, Demyx opened the door and greeted Luxord.

"Hey, how are you feeling? It's been ages since I or Axel have seen you."

"Oh..uh..sorry about that...come inside."

The two men walked toward the living room and sat on the sofa that was facing toward a dimly lit fireplace. Demyx began to nervously twiddle his thumbs. Luxord stared at Demyx with concern and decided to break the silence.

"Demyx, are you feeling alright? Did something happen that your not telling anyone about?"

Demyx broke into a light sweat and began to speak with a slight shakiness to his voice.

"No...it's n-nothing r-really..."

Luxord wasn't going to back down so he questioned Demyx again, but this time with slight aggression.

"Demyx, you need to talk to me. What's going on? Why are you being such a recluse now?"

Demyx took a deep breath and turned his head slowly toward Luxord and looked him in the eyes. Luxord sensed pain in his friend's eyes...pain that only Demyx could feel. A single tear began to roll down the young man's cheek.

"There is something I need to tell you...and after I tell you, I want you to tell Axel as well because I might not have the strength to tell him myself..."

Luxord stared at Demyx with a solemn face and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, go on then. Tell me."

**This part is a little short, but the next parts will be a bit longer as we delve into what happened with Demyx in Traverse Town. Hope you like the story and please review! -Cindy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! -Cindy**

Demyx looked over to the fireplace and began to tell Luxord his story.

"It all started in Traverse Town..."

Demyx was taking a nice quiet stroll through the 1st District of Traverse Town. He liked the feel of the night air that blew all around the small town. Many people were out and about either window shopping, actual shopping, or just taking in the sights. One small boy was watching with awe at a moogle walking back and forth in the small plaza.

Demyx had then walked through large, wooden double doors that led into the 2nd District. It was a little more quiet here with only a fair amount of people. Demyx looked around with a grin on his face. The spikey haired man was about to turn a corner when all of a sudden he felt a hand rub the back of his head and someone's nose sniffing his hair.

Demyx looked back, but no one was there. Confused, Demyx kept looking around to find the person, but he still came up short.

"I guess that's enough strolling for today. Think I'll spend the night at the hotel."

Demyx hurried over to the hotel and went inside. He went up to the check in/out desk where a man was snoring quite loudly. Demyx rang the small, silver bell that sat on the desk. The man had soon awakened.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like a room, please"

The man then reached behind him and pulled a room key off the hook of a board of room keys and handed it to Demyx.

"The key for room 32. Last door on the left."

"Thanks."

Demyx took his room key and walked down the hall to room 32. He opened the door and went inside. The room had a queen sized bed with a side table next to it on the right. There was also a bathroom and a fairly large closet.

"Wow, this hotel room is cool!"

Demyx then shut the door and walked over to the bathroom to shower. After his shower, Demyx played his sitar, Arpeggio, for a few minutes.

"I think that should do it, don't want people to complain."

With that, Demyx set his sitar near the closet and climbed into bed. He then shut out the light and began to sleep.

While the man was asleep, someone had silently creeped open the room door. The door opened, letting in the light from the hallway and there stood the lanky silhouette of a man with his ponytail cast behind him as if he had a tail. The man quickly closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed. The moonlight had shown from the window and cast it's light on the man's face. It was none other than Xigbar.

Xigbar stood next to bed and watched Demyx sleeping peacefully. Xigbar reached out his hand to touch the man's chest. He then leaned in closer feeling the slight breath of Demyx on his face. This gave the one eyed man chills, but he liked it. His hand began to move from Demyx's chest to his lower stomach and then his lower back.

"Mmmm...," Xigbar silently moaned as he felt out Demyx.

This didn't last long as Demyx began to awaken from his slumber.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Xigbar quickly opened a portal and went through it just before Demyx could spot him. Demyx sat up in bed and walked over to the door which was slightly open.

"How come-oh no! I forgot to lock my room door when I came in!"

Demyx then looked back at his bed and then at the door.

"But..I wonder who came into my room? Maybe I should let the front desk guy know. It also felt as if someone was _touching _me."

Demyx left his room and walked down the hallway to the front desk. The man was sleeping once again. Demyx tapped the silver bell twice this time. The man awoke.

"Your back. Is something wrong?"

"Y-yeah. Somebody had come into my room and they seemed to have gotten a little _friendly _with me."

"Well..not much I can say about this. I would know if someone comes in or checks out when they ring the bell."

"It was my fault for not locking my room door, but why would someone come into my room of all rooms?"

The man was already sound asleep again. Demyx let out a sigh and walked back to his room. Once in his room, he began to put on his clothes.

"Maybe I should go take a walk in the 3rd District. I always heard stories about the bell and the view from there should be nice."

After dressing, Demyx turned out the light and opened a portal leading to the bell tower of the 3rd District. Demyx stepped from thee portal and looked around the large and quiet rooftop where a large, golden bell was tucked into nook and the rope to ring it was swaying in the slight breeze.

"Wow! So this is the bell!," Demyx exclaimed with glee.

"It be best that you didn't ring it."

Demyx turned around to see Xigbar's eerie shadow standing a little ways distance behind him.

"Uhh..who are you?"

Xigbar pulled a small smirk and replied," Name is Xigbar. Do you not remember me?"

"Xigbar...why is that name so familiar to me?"

"We used to work together at Castle Oblivion. You quit and I came to seek you out."

Xigbar was now stepping a little _too _close to the now freaked out Demyx.

"Oh right, now I remember you."

A quick breeze rushed over the rooftop making Demyx shiver.

"It's getting a little chilly up here..."

Xigbar then leaned in closer and whispered into Demyx's ear.

"It's cold out here...but I'll warm you up..."

Demyx and Luxord were now in the kitchen. Demyx was making tea for Luxord while Luxord sat at the small, rounded wooden table eating a vanilla flavored Moogle cookie.

"Tea is ready."

Demyx set a cup infront of Luxord and one for himself. He set the teapot in the center of the table and began to nibble on a strawberry Moogle cookie. After finishing his cookie and taking a sip of tea, Luxord looked over to his friend. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but decided to continue to hear Demyx out.

"Demyx, you can tell me the rest tomorrow. I'll go home and tell Axel what's been going on."

Demyx nodded and sadly continued to eat his cookie.

"Thanks for the tea and cookies. Take care, I'll be back tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Luxord got up from his chair and walked down the hall to the front door and left. The house was silent again as Demyx, now abandoning his food, stood up from the table and walked over to his kitchen window. He took a sad glance at the sunset of Twilight Town and a single tear began to shed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy~**

Demyx awoke the next day and carried out his daily morning routine. Luxord had come over again to finish hearing Demyx's story. The two once again sat in the living room on the couch facing the fireplace.

"Alright...here is the rest of thee story," Demyx said after taking a deep breath.

-Start flashback-

Demyx felt the heat of Xigbar's breath on his neck as the older man stretched his tall. Lanky body over Demyx's shoulder. Demyx quickly pulled away from Xigbar and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing...maybe I can take you somewhere for a drink?"

A sly smile drew across his face. Demyx hesitated for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

_Maybe he isn't so bad. A little creepy, but I'll give him a chance_," Demyx thought to himself.

"Let's get going then, Demyx."

Xigbar opened a portal leading to the 1st District and he and Demyx stepped through it. They stepped out infront of a small, wooden tavern whose windows were glowing a golden yellow. Demyx and Xigbar went inside and sat in a corner near a window. Demyx ordered a small cup of water while Xigbar ordered a glass of beer. When their drinks came, Demyx took a small sip of his water as Xigbar watched him with slight hunger in his eyes.

"Can you excuse me for a minute? I need to uh..use the restroom," Demyx said nervously.

"Sure, I'll be sitting right here."

Demyx got up from his seat and walked over to the restrooms. He went inside and looked at himself in the mirror. He was sweating a little and shaking quite a bit. He turned on the faucet and began to splash cold water on his face to calm down.

"Why am I shaking so much? I did say that I would give Xigbar a chance, but he seems to be a little _too _into me...maybe...he was the one who...back at the hotel...?"

Demyx stared into the mirror with wide eyes at his realization. He was starting to change his mind about Xigbar. He then composed himself and walked back out to the tavern and rejoined Xigbar at their table were Xigbar was already half-way into his beer. Demyx gulped down his water and smiled in satisfaction.

"Some good water isn't it?," Xigbar asked with a smile.

"Yeah, would have been good with a lemon."

About a minute or so later, Demyx let out a small yawn.

"Feelin' kinda sleepy...more...sleepy than...usual..."

Demyx then felt his eyelids slowly drooping down until it was all black. He passed out on the table. Xigbar let out a small, devious laugh and as soon as the waiter came over to ask if Demyx was alright, the older man lied and stated that Demyx has strong narcolepsy. After paying up, Xigbar scooped up the sleeping man, and left the tavern. He took a portal back to the hotel and managed to sneek past the sleeping desk employee.

Xigbar walked down the hall to Demyx's room, went inside, and this time locked the door behind him. He lied Demyx on the bed and began to remove his clothing feeling slightly turnt on by his now exposed body. After removing Demyx's clothing, Xigbar began to remove his own and then steadily crawled atop Demyx's body. He turned out the light and began to caress Demyx's chest and let out a small moan. Xigbar then began to rub Demyx's hips up and down even feeling his buttocks while he was at it. This was beginning to overwhelm the older man. He was about to go further, but was slightly startled by Demyx's slight mumbling as he was slowly, but not completely coming awake.

Demyx fell back asleep and Xigbar decided to give up his sexual exploration for the night. He let out a yawn and fell asleep on Demyx's chest, a small smile on his face.

A couple of hours later, Demyx began to awake fully from his heavy sleep. He didn't normally sleep this way, but he suspected something was up. As he was going to sit up, he felt something heavy on his chest.

"What the?"

Demyx felt Xigbar's head and cringed. He then felt bare and felt that his clothes were removed.

"This is getting _too _weird," Demyx whispered to himself.

He then gently moved Xigbar's sleeping body to the other side of the bed and got out of the bed. He quickly turned on the side table light and found his clothing in a small pile on the floor beside Xigbar's. Demyx quickly dressed himself and left the room ASAP. Luckily Xigbar was still asleep. Demyx raced down the hall and quickly rang the small, silver bell on the checkout desk. The desk employee awoke and before he could speak, Demyx layed the key back on the desk and rushed out the door.

"I need to go back home and forget this experience!," Demyx said as he ran back to the 1st District and left Traverse Town through a portal leading back to Twilight Town.

-End flashback-

Luxord stared at Demyx with wide eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He felt bad for Demyx since he lives alone and is now suffering from paranoia.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow...," Demyx said without looking up from his hands.

Luxord nodded and bid Demyx farewell.

**Hope you guys liked. Xigbar is a naughty man isn't he? Lol! **


End file.
